


Gentle Pecks

by Afoolforatook



Series: An Anthology of Affection [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Crow!Qrow, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, No Beta, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24939163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afoolforatook/pseuds/Afoolforatook
Summary: Clover has a surprising companion while running errands.Very surprising.---------Part one of.... a lot.Saw a post of kissing prompts. Liked a bunch of them. Decided to give myself a daily challenge to get myself actually publishing things while I work on bigger projects.One prompt a day. Under 1000 words (or close to it).
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: An Anthology of Affection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805008
Comments: 19
Kudos: 119





	Gentle Pecks

**Author's Note:**

> There were 50 prompts originally, but I've already thought of a few more. Also had multiple ideas for a few, which is why some might be listed as chapter 1, with a future version of the prompt coming later. 
> 
> Might not end up sticking strictly to the daily thing, but I'll do my best. Either way, here's an ongoing series of little moments. 
> 
> Original prompt list - https://kashimalin-fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/178524845380/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts
> 
> Might edit here and there later, but the goal here was to just finish something, even if it's not perfectly polished.

Prompt 1 - Small kisses littered across the other’s face.

Gentle Pecks

Clover stared at the animal nuzzling up against him. He’d never seen a wild bird act like this.

He’d been out on a quick errand into Mantle when a crow had landed beside him. After a few minutes of the bird ambling about around him, it had hopped over to him and playfully pulled on a loose strap on his boot. It looked up at him almost happily and pushed against his leg, hopping away and then back a few times before seeming to give in and push against him trustingly. He looked around in slight confusion before finally bending down and reaching out a hand slowly.

The bird hesitated and looked up at him for just a moment, Clover seeing a startling gleam in its deep red eyes. Had he ever seen a crow with red eyes like that?

That train of thought was broken as the bird pushed its head up against his hand, feathers ruffling up contentedly, as it let out a gentle chattering call. Clover laughed and smoothed his hand over its head gently.

“Well, aren’t you friendly. I’m afraid I’ve got to get back to work though. Uh...Thanks for saying hi.” He gave the animal one last pat before righting himself and turning to go.

There was a shuffling of feathers and a small gust of air and then the bird was sitting on Clover’s shoulder, leaning its head against his jaw. Clover stiffened, startled for just a moment, before laughing heartily.

“Alright, I guess I could use a little company for a while.” He reached up and ran gentle scritches through the soft feathers along the bird's neck and belly. The crow puffed up happily before nestling closer into the crook of Clover’s neck.

Clover spoke softly to the animal as he finished his errands. He was surprised at just how comfortable the gentle warmth and weight on his shoulder made him feel. Eventually, he found himself turning to the topic of his partner. He didn’t really think anything of the pause in movement when he first mentioned Qrow. The bird just moved slightly away from his neck and a part of him was aware that it was now intently watching him.

“He’s just… he’s special. I mean, there’s just something completely natural when I’m fighting beside him. Knowing he’s got my back, that he trusts me to have his. I know that’s not particularly easy for him. But he’s let me in… He’s gotten a bit better at accepting compliments lately, but I still don’t think he’s ready to accept just how proud I am of him. I know I still barely know him, all things considered. But I can see how hard he’s working, how much he loves those kids, how good his heart is. I... “

He turned to look down at the small animal on his shoulder, and chuckled at how it almost looked like its mouth, beak, was hanging open. He scratched up under its chin again.

“You know, you’re pretty cute.” He laughed again, blushing and looking away as he continued to run his fingers over feathers.

“Maybe I just have a type.” He looked back and ducked his head, bumping his nose gently against its cheek. “Handsome dark-haired crows.”

He took a small inhale when he felt claws grip a little tighter on his shoulder. He pulled away, afraid that he’d startled the animal. As he did he met those strange, eerily familiar red eyes.

They held his gaze for a moment before the bird leaned forward, pressing its beak gently to Clover’s cheek, feather’s ruffling again as it chattered and pressed closer to his neck again. Clover actually giggled then, moving to press a small kiss to the bird’s head, and a few more when he saw how happy the action seemed to make it.

“Maybe I should have been a bit more specific when wishing I could kiss Qrow.” The bird stiffened again.

“Don’t get me wrong, little guy. You’re cute and give very nice kisses, thanks. Just not exactly what I had in mind. But I’ll take it nonetheless.” He smiled, pressing one last kiss to the soft forehead.

And then a lot of things happened at once.

There was a broken squawk right at his ear that seemed to fall away quickly.

A shuffling of feathers….or clothes?

A heavy thump on the ground behind him, and a pained grunt from a familiar voice.

Clover froze before turning to look behind him, a part of him already knowing what he’d find.

And sure enough.

There was his partner. Flat on his ass, hair ruffled and face as red as Clover had ever seen it (which was saying something).

Clover starred, mouth hanging slightly open, as Qrow smiled up at him from the ground shyly, hand rubbing at the back of his neck in embarrassment.

Qrow knew Clover would be surprised by the reveal, but he’d expected him to say something by now. Stammer out a confused string of questions at least. He didn't know what to do with the silence.

“H-heya C-cloves. How.. how ya doing there?” He pushed himself up and stepped closer, shyness starting to turn to worry.

“I’m sorry I never showed you earlier… it… it’s kind of a weird thing to fit in…” He stammered out, fully worried now that he’d gone and messed everything up.

Clover blinked and his mouth closed, face scrunching up for a moment to think before opening his eyes again and watching Qrow.

There was a pause that dragged between them. And then Clover sputtered out a burst of laughter, stepping towards Qrow.

Now it was Qrow’s mouth that hung open, watching as Clover closed the gap between them, clutching at his side as he laughed.

“The eyes. I knew those eyes were familiar.”

Clover flung his arms around Qrow’s neck, hugging him tight before a hand went to ruffle his hair. He pulled back, now looking Qrow in the eyes.

“I can’t believe you. You silly old bird. BIRD. All those jokes. You let me make all those dumb jokes and I didn’t even get to know how good they were!”

Qrow laughed now, slowly moving to hug him back. “Gods know I couldn’t let you know how many more puns you could make without even realizing.”

“Touche.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not my most polished writing by any means (proper ending? Idk her), but.... :)
> 
> I mean I could try to get a better ending in there, but 
> 
> 1- trying to stick close to word count limit  
> 2- wanted to go ahead and get this out  
> 3- there would inevitably be another kiss, that would probs fit another prompt. So maybe another prompt will be the sequel to this? Idk


End file.
